


All's Well That Ends Well

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Desk Sex, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt by <b>greenling40</b>: Harry needs a letter of reference for his auror application. Unthinkingly, he approaches Severus on Valentines Day to ask him and Severus misunderstands his request.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt by **greenling40** : Harry needs a letter of reference for his auror application. Unthinkingly, he approaches Severus on Valentines Day to ask him and Severus misunderstands his request.

Harry finally worked up the nerve to approach Snape about a recommendation for his Auror application. He had considered other professors but McGonagall was his head of house so that would look like favouritism. He wasn't especially gifted in Herbology or Charms. He knew Slughorn would be thrilled to do it for him but even that felt wrong. It would be worth what might be twenty uncomfortable minutes under Snape's scrutiny if he ended up writing a reference letter for him.

At the end of the day, Snape had taught him more than anyone alive. His _approval_ meant the world to Harry, even if he had no hope of pursing anything more with the man. The admiration he'd developed for him in the months after the final battle had definitely blossomed into a full-fledged crush, if one could use such a phrase when speaking of Severus Snape.

Harry belatedly realised it was Valentine's Day but was rather glad as that meant there weren't many students roaming the corridors. Some were in Hogsmeade at Madam Puddifoot's or gorging themselves on Honeyduke's chocolates. While others had no doubt found every corner and alcove the castle could provide for a bit of a snog and a grope. 

If only.

When he arrived at Snape's door, he knocked twice then stepped back, his heart hammering in his chest. 

The door opened slowly and Snape was backlit so Harry couldn't see the expression on his face at all.

"Potter," Snape said silkily. "How unexpected."

"Professor, sir," Harry stammered. "I have something to ask you."

"You'd best come inside." The door widened and Snape stepped back allowing Harry to pass. "The walls have ears," he added belatedly, looking down the corridor in both directions before shutting the door behind him. 

Harry stood in front of the desk, waiting for Snape to sit down, but he instead went to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle.

"Brandy?"

"What?" 

Snape poured two glasses of the dark amber fluid. "You are of age, are you not?"

Harry blinked. "Yes, sir."

Snape handed Harry one of the glasses and then lifted his. "Iechyd da," he said before taking a sip.

The alcohol burned down Harry's throat when he followed suit but was soon warm all over. 

"I believe you were here for a reason," Snape said.

"Oh, yes." Harry thought over the little speech he planned to make. "I was hoping, now that the war is behind us, that we might be able to bury some of our old animosity with it."

Snape took another sip of his drink, swirling it in the glass, his eyes glittering strangely. "A very mature decision."

"In light of that, I had rather hoped that you'd be willing to—"

"Yes, I am more than willing," Snape said, moving closer to Harry, crowding into his personal space. He plucked the glass from Harry's hand. "Shall we begin now?"

Before Harry could reply, Snape had pressed his lips to Harry's and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush.

Harry gasped when he felt Snape's sizeable erection pressed against his hip. "Oh, God."

"Perhaps you should call me Severus." Snape chuckled. "That's the name I hope to hear falling from your lips when you come."

Harry wasn't sure what the sound was that he made just then but it might have been a gurgle. His eyes rolled back in his head when Snape reached between them and palmed his cock through his jeans.

"Bed? Or perhaps over my desk?" Snape nipped his earlobe. "Yes, you seem the sort to want to play detention."

If it was possible to get harder than he was, Harry's cock did, almost painfully so. Harry was spun toward Snape's desk, moments away from coming in his pants, when Snape removed them with a flick of his wand. 

Somewhere, deep in the recesses of his mind, Harry knew that he should have told Snape why he was really there. But then there were two fingers stretching him, rubbing over that spot that made him see stars, and he couldn't think anymore. Couldn't breathe.

"Uhngh," Harry managed to get out as Snape's thick, hard cock pushed inside. His hands roamed up and down his sides, over his back, touching every inch of bare skin he could reach.

"Beautiful," Snape murmured as he began to thrust. "And so tight, as if made for my cock."

He clung to the far edge of the desk as Snape moved faster, thrust harder, wrapped his hand around Harry's neglected erection and stroked him with determination.

Harry thought he might weep, it was so perfect. He didn't stand a chance, not under this onslaught, and came far too soon.

Snape didn't miss a beat, fucking him through his orgasm, and bringing his sticky hand up to Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth and sucked Snape's come-coated fingers into his mouth, fellating them as if it was his cock.

"Dirty boy," Snape ground out, his thrusts erratic. 

Harry tightened his arse around Snape's cock, moaning around Snape's fingers as he felt Snape stiffen, pumping him full of come. 

Snape slumped against him, his breath hot on Harry's neck. Harry couldn't move, didn't want to move. Especially now that Snape's hand found his reawakening cock. Snape pressed kisses to the back of Harry's neck as he brought him back to full hardness, his fingertip teasing the slit at the head and rolling his balls when his hand slid back to the base.

Harry bit his wrist to keep from crying out when Snape slid two fingers back inside his arse. He pushed back onto them, then thrust forward into Snape's fist, Back and forth, fucking himself on Snape's hands.

"Fuck, Severus!" he cried out as he came for the second time in a matter of minutes, his balls and arse never so pleasantly sore in his life. 

Snape gingerly removed his fingers and helped Harry to straighten before kissing him again, clearly unconcerned about the spunk in Harry's mouth. He then lifted Harry's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight.

"When Minerva said you wanted to see me, on this day of all days—" Snape murmured but Harry cut him off, plunging his tongue into his mouth and insinuating his thigh between Snape's legs. He'd never admit that Snape had misunderstood his intentions. He'd Obliviate the headmistress if necessary.

"Again?" Snape said with an air of disbelief. "Very well. If I am so fortunate to have a young and insatiable lover, I shall endeavour to satisfy his every need."

Snape took Harry's hand, dragging him through a door which led to Snape's chambers, and proceeded to satisfy them both quite thoroughly.


End file.
